taggartfandomcom-20200214-history
Gingerbread
Gingerbread is an episode of series 9 that first aired on 20 April 1993. 'Synopsis' The murder of his father sets young Simon Barrow on a nightmare journey, and his dying words on Simon's answer-phone throw the police on a trail of confusion. Will Taggart, Jardine and Reid catch the killer? Jardine bumps into his ex-girlfriend, Gemma at a bookshop signing of her first book and they resume their romantic relationship. Jardine proposes but will Gemma accept? 'Full Summary' The story begins with a young boy, Simon Barrow, reading from a book of fairytales which has a picture of a cottage in the woods. This then fades to a real cottage, where an old woman, Betty Duncan, is putting the body of a man into a pot. A man, Tom Barrow and the father of Simon and Nichola, is watching the cottage. Simon finds some badger tracks and to his delight, says that there must be a set nearby and they'll make a detective of him yet. Eleswhere at a bookshop, DS Jackie Reid and Michael Jardine are at a bookshop. Jackie asks Jardine about a particular book for an eight-year-old. Jardine says too young but appears to have his mind focused on something else. A young woman, Gemma Normanton, is having a book signing over in the adult section, Life Before Death, and Michael approaches her with his copy. When she asks if she would like it dedicated to anyone in particular she looks up and immediately recognises him. Gemma asks Michael what he's doing these days and he introduces Jackie, revealing to her that he joined the police force. Gemma is surprised as Jardine said he was going to be an airline pilot. Mike says that he was going to do a lot of things when he was seventeen. Gemma invites them upstairs for a publicity do. While Gemma is doing inerviews with the press, Jardine reveals that she was the best-looking girl in his school and that she always wanted to be a journalist. Jackie replies that she had a crush on the best-looking boy in hers and that he's now seventeen years old, running a chippy in Anniesland. But for Jardine, Gemma was more than a crush and says that they nearly got engaged when they were seventeen - to Jackie's surprise - and that if she hadn't went to university, they might have. Gemma is also surprised when Jardine reveals that he now drinks mineral water and when he was a school he used to bring half a bottle of vodka and keep it in his desk. Jackie departs and Gemma asks if Jackie's just a colleague to which Jardine replies, just. When Jardine congratulates her on her book, Gemma says that she hasn't singed it. She writes on the inside cover, Dinner tonight? Back at Maryhill police station, DCI Jim Taggart is less than impressed at the thought of Jardine reading such a book and thought that he;d gotten over the woolly liberal stage. Taggart reminds Jardine to keep his mind on the job. Behind the Scenes: Whilst the bulk of the scenes were filmed at recognisable Glasgow locations, i.e. Central Station, the cottage and woodland scenes were filmed on the Drummond Castle Estate near Crieff in Strathearn. Category:Series 9 episodes